phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom
Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom is an RPG originally released in 1990 for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive console and was re-released first on the Sega Saturn console in 1998 in the compilation, Phantasy Star Collection, and again in 2002 for the Game Boy Advance handheld system in a compilation of the same name as the one for the Sega Saturn. It is the third game of the original series. Events in the game span three generations of the descendants of survivors from Palma. Story Synopsis The game begins in the city-state of Landen just before the marriage of Prince Rhys and the mysterious Lady Maia, who had washed up on the shores two months prior. Just as the vows were to be read, the bride was kidnapped by a flying dragon-like Layan spouting, "Filthy Orakian! Maia will not be yours!" before disappearing with the lovely princess to be. Prince Rhys, beside himself with grief and anger begins to set off with an army to find his bride and to destroy all of the last remaining Layan descendants but is soon stopped by his father, the king, and is told to cool his heels in the dungeon beneath the castle. He is soon let free though by Lena who wishes him well on his journey to find his bride. Throughout Rhys's quest to find his fiancé, he finds relics of the legendary war and makes alliances with strange bedfellows and old friends. His progeny take the story from after he finds Maia and soon realize that the world in which they live and history itself isn't what it appears to be. Gameplay Interface Combat Dungeons See Maps. Characters First Generation Second Generation Third Generation Items Weapons : Main article: Weapons in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Armour : Main article: Armour in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Other Items Techniques Enemies Random Encounters : Main article: Random Encounters in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom There are two different kinds of enemies in Phantasy Star III: monsters and robots. Monsters are creatures controlled by Layans in an effort to thwart the advances of enemy Orakians into their territory. They are organic creatures, some of which are capable of casting techniques. Robots are typically found in caves and dungeons, although some do roam the overworld. Unique Encounters Lyle : Main article: Lyle Lyle HP 78 EXP 1 MST 1 Lyle is the first boss encountered in the game. Rhys fights him in the first generation in Shusoran Castle. Being a person of Layan descent, Lyle occassionally uses the zan technique in battle. King of Cille : Main article: King of Cille King of Cille HP 400 EXP 1 MST 1 The King of Cille resides in Cille Castle awaiting Rhys' party. He is the final boss of the first generation. Like Lyle, the king will sometimes cast zan. Sari : Main article: Sari Sari HP 210 EXP 1 MST 1 Sari is the first boss of the second generation and can only be fought during Ayn's story. Since she is the pure blood Orakian daughter of Lena, she is unable to use techniques. Siren : Main article: Siren Siren HP 1300 EXP 1 MST 1 Siren lies in wait in the Azura Spaceship in the second generation and can only be fought during Ayn's story. He will occassionally blast the party with tsu. The cyborg makes appearances in the third generation, however, he is not a boss. Lune : Main article: Lune Lune HP 1925 EXP 1 MST 1 Lune is the only boss encountered by Nial in the second generation. He is the final obstacle the party must face on the Dahlia Spaceship before Nial can choose his wife. Rulakir : Main article: Rulakir Rulakir HP 1500 EXP 1 MST 1 Rulakir is a boss encountered by every member of the third generation in the city of Lashute. His soul was corrupted by Dark Force when he watched his family die in the war 1,000 years ago. He can use the tsu technique. Dark Force : Main article: Dark Force Dark Force Right Hand 1200 HP Casts foi Left Hand 300 HP Casts gires Body 8000 HP Casts tsu Dark Force is the final boss of the game in the third generation. He hides within a chest deep within the city of Lashute. A creature made of pure evil, he will attempt to heal the damaged parts of his body as long as his left hand has not been destroyed. His right hand and body will attempt to hit the party with powerful foi and tsu techniques. Music Epilogue Walkthrough : Main article: Walkthrough for Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star (Original Series) Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Sega Mega Drive games